Eradona
Geography Also known as the Civilised East, Eradona is the largest and easternmost continent of Aira. It is generally considered to be the most civilised and progressive land in The Twin Worlds, at least by those who live within it. It is certainly the most magically and technologically advanced continent of Aira and contains some of the world's oldest cities and greatest minds. Eradona's landscape is mountainous and sparsely populated in the north. At its westernmost point, on its northern peninsula, is situated The Third City. Further east can be found the Meirka Mountains, with Mount Meirka at their heart. Edging the mountains are the towns of Newcrag, Tukalia, Pyrena, Wintercliff, Coldbrook, Rockvale and Whitedell. Further to the east, on Eradona's rocky north-eastern coast, sit Greypoint and Stonewood. Belmount can be found just south of the Meirka Mountains, at the estuary of the Belwyn River Central Eradona is made up of rolling grassy plains dotted with small farming and fishing towns. The Long River runs from the foothills of the mountains, cutting through the deep Jade Valley and running past the country's four great cities of learning; Serena, Kuna, Leila-Asa and, further to the east, the lost Mage city of Tegei and the town of Eastcrest. These settlements dominate the Serene Hills, which make up the eastern section of central Eradona. Further west, the towns of Norna and Caret, the Smuggler's Paths and the ruins of Fort Bern are settled on the fringes of the New Vine Plains, while Newkeep and Galliana occupy the Still Fields. The town of Loramel is located at the north of the Luanna Moors, from which the beautiful Eirlys Hills stretch east to the banks of the Long River. In southern Eradona, the trading and fishing towns take over, and the presence of the Southsea Pirates increases. Here, the towns of Bayden, Conchton, Osttown, Narm, Otter's View, Southlea and Nye can be found, bordering the Baybound Reefs, the long sands of Meadowbeach and the Mutiny Groves which cover most of the Undine Isles. Somewhere here is also thought to hide the mysterious pirating hometown of Anchorage. The territories of Eradona also include Dunorn Island, just off its southern west coast, the ocean city of Luune, not far from the estuary of the Belwyn River and, further west, Velda Island and the city of Velda, as well as many small, outlying islands scattered about the oceans, such as Autumn Island far to the south. Population As it currently stands, most of Eradona is under Ely control, so there is a heavy Ely presence throughout. The continent's native inhabitants are of course the Eastmen, but a large percentage of the population - possibly even nearing the majority - are Trey. Due to Eradona's strong trade links and vast libraries, people are drawn to its shores from all over the world, and many other races of people may also be found here. Creatures Conei are the primary farm animal in Eradona, where they are bred for their wool, milk and meat. Mane have also been introduced here for farming and small numbers can be found in the wild. Goblins and Norgins be found in the northern mountains. Category:Aira Category:Eradona Category:Geography Category:Landmasses